My One and Only
by inuandkimandkags
Summary: Chikako was like any other normal teenager who wanted to make money for a living. When she takes up a job for babysitting, she discovers not only that the family wasn’t normal, but their little family secret and vow she choose follow. Can they trust her?
1. The babysitter

The late spring blossoming trees of the Sakuras were beautiful to this wonderful season. Everything about the spring's blossoms was a magnificent one that just makes a person literally jump for joy. Its radiating scent and majesty mix with the everyday fast human working world of those who had no time to admire its beauty. The soft petals kissed the top of a young dark brunette's hair sticking to it like glue. She reached up to grab the pink substance that landed on her head.

"Sakura blossoms…now that I think of it; I've never really stopped to admire its beauty."

She stared at the huge colossal tree that nested the pretty pink flowers and separated itself from humans in the subterranean of the forest, its blossoms fluttering to earth with its magnificent.

The brown haired girl stared at it for about 5 minutes till she shrieked and had to remember where she was going. "Oh I'm late, I'm really late!" She ran down into the forests whizzing past scenery, like a mash of green blur, and stopped at the house she had arrived at.

"*Pants* Made it…hope they won't…won't fire me. Whew!" she walked the dirt pathway that led to a Shikoku Mura style house that had brown wooden steps that led to the entrance of the sliding door. The black lining of the main roof had chips of paint raining down to the ground and gray sad windows giving it a ghostly reflection, a topiary garden surrounding the exterior of the house bringing a little beauty to its lack of luster.

She timidly knocked on the black door that had an embedded gold script in the middle that spelled in kanji letters 'Yamazaki'. A tall ghostly pale man in about his forties answered the door and was wearing a business like suit. He had black hair that was turning a bit gray at the top and piercing apple red eyes that could destroy a person's mind mentally.

"Um, h-hi Mr. Yamazaki, I'm sorry I am late. It won't happen again."

She said bowing respectfully. The man's unemotional face didn't change a bit. He stared at the girl's appearance. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, the strays sticking to her sweaty skin. She wore a vivacious yellow and white striped spaghetti top with a black jeans jacket over it and a purple and blue book bag; light khaki shorts the wobbly strings waving wildly in place, also red white blue and green shoes.

"It better not happen again or this 'mistake' can decline your payment." He said calmly. The brunette shakes her head vigorously in response.

"Don't worry I'll be on time every day, even before the sun awakes!"

She put her hand to her forehead and waved off like a general salute; he simply hmm. Mr. Yamazaki let her inside into the interior design of an ordinary modernized Japanese house. They both took off their shoes and placed them at the entrance putting on house slippers. He opened the fusuma, which led the both of them into a room that was the living room which the usual lacking of furniture had a 4 ½ tatami, a giant dark amethyst soft plush sofa that sat across the family's T.V.

Another single black armchair sat vertically, next to the T.V., with the main table in front of it which held a blue coffee mug sitting on top of small white cloth. He motioned for her to sit on the couch as he dragged the table back in place and sat in the armchair.

He crossed his fingers examining her carefully, making more sweat spill from the nervous girl. She was passing out flyers for a babysitting job for a little hard earned money. Mr. Yamazaki had chose her because on the flyer it said she was hardworking, determined, and loyal, and it didn't matter on how much you could pay her she was willing to the job. If this girl kept true to her word, she would keep her job. He kept his intensifying gaze licking his dry lips at the nervously smiling happy brunette until she broke the ice.

"Um…I--"

"What are your qualifications, Chikako?" he interrupted her. The young brunette shot up when sudden name spoken.

"Oh um, I make good grades, A's and B's, I am very friendly with children and I have a résumé that qualifies my community service hours with the little bundles of joy." She smiled gleefully while pulling out a white sheet of paper from her book bag and handed it to the ghostly neighbor. He took it and scanned his monotonous eyes over the document. He seemed amused.

"I am very pleased that you would overexert yourself to so many activities like, Meals on Wheels?" he eyes glazed over to the sheepishly smiling Chikako.

"Well, you know gotta help the elderly!" she swayed her body happily. He amused himself. She was set to kind for her own good. She was friendly with children, so why not? But his child was not the usual kind like any other. Her experience will need to double before she could handle the monstrosity that slept on the comfort of his crib.

"It also says you hold a second job, fast food worker at Wacdonalds is it?" Chikako nodded her head vigorously. Chikako was always the energetic employee of the month, _four times_, but hey who's counting? He plastered an evil toothy grin across his pale face that launched shivers down her spine.

"Let's put your skills to a test. Come, follow me child."

He gestured for her to get up and followed him up the stairs where the 'devil' child was supposedly to lay. He opened the fusuma and the bundle of joy laid resting upon the black crib, childish toys hanging above him for entertainment. He stirred awake when he heard the presence of two adults walking in.

Like any other normal baby would do, he started bawling for hunger, wetness, or still didn't get enough sleep and Chikako reacted fast on her heels. She held the black haired, brownish reddish eyed baby in her arms swaying him side to side like a nurturing mother.

Mr. Yamazaki grinned devilishly, "Your first task is to figure what he wants." Chikako nodded.

"Okay, but uh where's the bottle?" he pointed to the southeast of him where they had just travelled from the washitsu. She put the baby down gently and speeded into the kitchen to find the bottle and the baby formula mix.

'_So vulnerable and yet so weak, I could take the life out of her just that quick. ' _he thought lustfully.

But damn society rules for being the way they are and him and his family had to remain a secret for they were the last of their kin on earth. But why even let such an unreliable filthy human wander aimlessly in their home. She could tell the police and _bam_ they would cease to exist from oblivion. That damn baby. If only he hadn't to work so hard away from home that damned baby wouldn't be begging for motherly love which he couldn't give as terribly he was suppose to be. For now they could only rely on her.

--

"Okay, hot water, baby mix, and um of course the bottle!" Chikako rummaged through the family's cabinets and succeeded in finding a blue bottle with a clear suckle. She combined the ingredients together and shook it. When done she test it to make sure it was too hot. Perfect, just the right temperature. She trotted back upstairs to the room. Mr. Yamazaki was sitting on a chair right next to the door while the baby continued its endless crying. She cradled him trying to appease his thunderous cries and swayed him softly to get him to drink his formula.

"Wow, your son is a big boy. Not to be rude, but how old is he?" She sat in a chair next to the crib and glance her dark blue eyes over to the father.

"I would say about seven or eight months considering he is almost big enough to crawl on his own." She nodded. Mr. Yamazaki, having nothing else to do, stands up and heads towards the door to leave.

"You seem to know what you're doing; I have no more reason to bother you much further." Chikako continued feeding the baby and nodded. "But would it be a bother for you to wake up my other son, he's been sleeping his ass far too much this week." Chikako looked at him bewildered. He never said he had another son.

"N-no bother at all."

He nodded and went his way. The baby was still awake and stopped crying and half the formula was gulped. Chikako held the baby in her arms and went to where she assumed the other son's room was located. She timidly knocked black wooden door to the room. Strange, it seemed like almost everything in the house was black; the walls, the doors, like it was their favorite color. The door was slightly ajar so it opened halfway by itself. At least the walls inside the room were dark red, like Chikako's favorite color.

"Oh um sorry, but uh your father said to wake up…" she walked into the room with the quiet baby and turned her head to the right to see his purple bed was hiding behind the door. He slept soundly like a peaceful angel and he was half naked. No shirt, all torso. Chikako blush the same color like the father's eyes. _"Holy crap!"_

"_Isn't that…" _"Xavier, it's time to wake up." 5:28 in the afternoon. Who would sleep that long? Xavier stirred a bit to the sound of soft voices repeating his name. "Xavier, Xavier it's time to wake up!" He opened his vibrant red eyes to a blushing blue eyed brown haired wench.

"Who the hell are you?!" he spat irritably. Guess the family wasn't afternoon people. Chikako cringed back from the sudden anger in his voice. She cleared her throat, "I'm Satō Chikako, remember we go to the same school Gesshoku Itami High, you're in the same classes as me." She smiled warmly. _"It's weird; I didn't think he even lived here_." Xavier seemed to blink as if he processed the given information.

"Why are you here though?" His anger increased by two percent when he saw she was holding his brother. He sat upright and pulled on a red and black shirt with a black jacket from his clothes hamper and wore it much to Chikako's delight.

"Well, I was hired by your dad to babysit your brother but I never knew you lived here too."

"Shocking, isn't it!" he said with dry sarcasm. Chikako rolled her eyes and smiled. "Um, are you hungry?"

"You were hired here to babysit my younger brother, not me. I'll feel like eating, when I want to." He proceeded to lay back into his bed. Chikako sighed and left his room to go downstairs with the now giggling baby. She smiled at him and makes more silly faces and frustrating grunts at him. He giggled as the both sat on the living room floor.

"Okay Ryo, start crawling to Chikako. Come on, you can do it!" she encourages the sitting still, confused baby. He started giggling when she made frustrating faces.

"C'mon Ryo, crawl to Chikako!" she demonstrated for him to follow. Ryo continued laughing. "Silly baby! C'mon, you can do it! You can do it!" she showed him a goofy smile.

"_This girl is an idiot! Her face expressions are hilarious! What, she expects to teach a dog to crawl?" _Ryo laughed at the now rolling girl.

"C'mon, Ryo! Crawl!" she sighed lying on her back. Ryo began crawling slowly and began tugging the brunette's ponytail. Chikako exclaimed happily and picked up the boy still grasping her shoulder length hair. "Yay, you did it!" she started clapping happily. She heard a deep voice chuckling to their selves. Mr. Yamazaki?

"You're treating him like a dog, besides he has always been able to crawl on his own." Said an amused Xavier. Chikako rolled her eyes. "I suppose you're hungry now, right?" Xavier nodded coyly. He clasped his hands together and started rubbing them.

"So wench, what kind of lunch have thou prepare for the 'prince'." He smiled as he jumped from the stairs and plopped himself onto the couch. Wench? Chikako quirked her eyebrow irritably.

"Oh no, no, no, I believe I heard that Xavier will feel like eating when Xavier wants to." She said in third person.

"Yeah and I'm feeling hungry wench so scurry into the kitchen and maketh me some food." She smiled.

"But I'm not _your_ babysitter, so I respond to Ryo's demands only."Xavier stood up facing the girl, eye to eye.

"He can't talk so I suggest you makey with the foodie."

"He doesn't need to talk to tell me what he wants, so make your own food lazy."

"Oh, I guess Father will have to hear the terrible news of our useless maid not attending to any of Ryo's needs. You'll be fired on the spot."

"Babysitter! And your father won't fire me; he knows I'm good with kids, so blhht." She blew a raspberry at him. He grabbed her body closer to him and stared at her seductively.

"But your word against mine wouldn't matter." He whispered hoarsely. Chikako angrily pulled back and emitted a growl from her lips making Ryo laugh. Blackmailing. He had to do that! Chikako sat Ryo down in his highchair. She furiously pulled out an apple from the fridge and threw it at the approaching guy who caught it.

"There, lunch is served!" she wanted to storm out of there but was grabbed by the ponytail. Her entire body was then pulled closer into a warm surface. Xavier wrapped one arm around her abdomen and hooked the other around her neck holding the granny smith and put his head on the left of her shoulder. He smiled maliciously.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet." He whispered seductively in her ear. Chikako started to shiver. He brought his cheek closer to her neck rubbing it. She froze in place.

"S-stop it, Xavier!" she tried pushing him away but his hold on her only tightened. He slipped a finger into the lining of her pants and traced around her curves. _'Nice soft skin.'_ He slipped out his warm tongue and started licking the side of her neck seducing her almost baring his fangs. Chikako screamed in terror. She had finally slipped away from him when he started laughing and released her.

"You're a sick pervert!" she wiped away the saliva quickly. Xavier smirked.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." She glared at him.

"No, I didn't," she started backing away from him.

"Aw how cute, you're blushing!" Chikako felt her face. Then she started blushing more.

"You took me by surprise, you big jerk!" Xavier wiped the tears of joy from his eyes. Alright enough teasing the maid- er babysitter before she gets really mad and leaves. Or so she thinks. Xavier winked at her and walked away eating the granny smith. Chikako was relieved, but was still fuming inside.

"I'm here for the extra money and just that!" she calmed herself and walked towards the smiling Ryo. "Oh, so you think this is funny?" Ryo only guffawed as Chikako sighed playing with him and his toys.

--

10:03 p.m. Chikako had to get home so her poor gramps wouldn't starve to death. Where was Mr. Yamazaki? She made dinner for Ryo, including Xavier, and patiently waited for the dad.

"Hey, do you know when your dad's gonna be home?" she asked the chicken eating teenager. He shook his head 'no' and finished his food without drinking his water also did the now sleeping Ryo. His sippie cup was left untouched. Strange, she shrugged. She hummed a little song to herself.

_Haruka sora hibiiteiru inori ha kiseki ni_

_Mayanaka no aoi ni todokete nagareteku namida no tsubu  
mayoinaku tsutsumikomu nukumori ni deatta  
masshiro na yuki no you ni doko mademo sunao na KOTOBA  
tetsu no hane matotta boku wo ugokashiteku_

_Kizutsuku tabi ni yasashikunareru  
kimi no sono egao dake mamorinukitai  
negai ha hitotsu_

_toki wo koekizamareta kanashimi no kioku  
massugu ni uketomeru kimi ha hikari no tenshi  
ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo  
fukai yami tokihanatte jiyuu no TOBIRA hiraiteku  
tsuyoku hatenai mirai he_

She hummed the rest in her head until she felt warm hands grasping her shoulders. Ugh, the one and only person. Funny how he's the strong, quiet, resilient type at school, yet he has a different personality at home.

"You have an amazing voice, did you know that?" He smirked seeing the blush form on her face.

"T-thank-you, I guess…" she said timidly pushing her index fingers together. He rested his head on her shoulder again and whispered hoarsely.

"You know what will make you look cuter?"

"What?"

"If you wore a skirt." He pulled away to face the wrath of fury. Chikako turned around facing him with amusing eyes.

"Is being perverted the only thing you think of?" His smirked only widened.

"I don't know baby, do you want me to be perverted?"

"Don't call me 'baby'." He rolled his eyes. He then started playing in her hair and removed the blue scrunchie that held her ponytail and started running.

"H-hey! Give it back!" Her hair fell loosely at her shoulders as she chased the black haired teen.

"You look 10 times better without it!" he called over his shoulder. Chikako only increased her speed as he led her upstairs and into his room. He jumped into his bed follow suit by Chikako who tackled him both of them collapsing onto the floor with Chikako onto of him demanding her scrunchie while she pulled his shirt.

"Alright, alright don't hurt me!" he gave it back to her where she re-tied it letting some strands fall.

"Hah! That's right, you better give me back my scrunchie!" she yelled still sitting onto of the grinning boy.

"Alright you got your scrunchie back, so why are you still on top of me?" Chikako hadn't realized until she shrieked and backed away from him. Xavier chuckled and stood up helping the teen up. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"You want me." He whispered.

"Yeah as soon as I get struck by lighting and my eyeballs ripped out, that'll happen." She said sarcastically. He pulled back and walked out his room leaving the brunette. She followed him downstairs and waited again for Mr. Yamazaki at the front door. She glanced over at Xavier who was mindlessly flipping through channels bored out of his mind. She joined him sitting on the couch at comfort's zone clearing her throat. Again she cleared her throat getting his attention.

"What?"

"Do I?"

"Do you what?"

"Do I really look cuter with my hair down?" she said staring at the tatami. Xavier shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah you do, a lot." His eyes were transfixed on a scary movie of a demon chasing a young girl to eat her alive. He smirked a bit when, from the corner of his eye, he saw her blushing. She did a lot of that today, even from little compliments and was so cute every time she blushed. She pulled out her scrunchie and let her hair snaked freely to her shoulders. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened her bangs.

Mr. Yamazaki came in the door with his authority stricken face acting like nothing ever amuses him. He glanced over at the smiling teenager who bowed respectfully for his coming home. He reached into his pocket and pulls out her payment and handed it to her. She accepted and bowed once more.

"Domo arigato!" she puts on her shoes leaving the slippers and leaves. Mr. Yamazaki nodded. Xavier gets up to head to his room, but his father stops him.

"Does she know?" Xavier cringed from his touch. He turns letting his father face his back.

"I'm not that stupid to reveal our secret. And what's worse is that you even let a human into our house." His father straightened his posture.

"You know you and I can't even properly take care of Ryo. We need her. And even if she does know, we can always 'rid' of her immediately." He licked his lips tastefully. Xavier eyes widened. He angrily turned to face his parental unit.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, or I swear I'll kill you!" he pointed at his father's face. But, Mr. Yamazaki only smirked at his threat.

"Such loyalty…misplaced. You almost seem to love her…like your filthy human mother." Xavier did the unthinkable; he charged right ahead to punch his father who only grabbed his wrist and threw him against the blacken wall injuring him.

"So weak, like the humans. It's even a bother we let them live on this world seeing that they nearly wiped our entire generation. A fool you are, such a weak half demonic fool."

Xavier rose on his knees wiping blood from his mouth staring at his father. "If you hate them so much, why you would mate with one?" he had a whimsical smile on his face.

"It was a mistake, never intended to happen." His father left the room leaving an angry scowl on the eldest son's face.

"_Someday you'll learn…but before that happens I will kill you." _Xavier thought bitterly.

--

Okay, another new story from moi. Plz r&r and before we sign off let's learn a little Japanese words from the story. 

Sakuras: Of course 'cherry blossoms'

Shikoku Mura: Um, you may need to find that one out because I only got the house and not the entire history.

Kanji: A writing system for Japanese that uses pictorial characters based largely on Chinese ideograms.

Fusuma: Thick paper-covered sliding door.

Tatami: Covering base floor mat

Washitsu: Japanese living room

Domo arigato: Thank-you

Also the song used in here is Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki. Here's the English translation:

"Resonating in the far sky are your prayers turning into miracles.

My overflowing tear drops dissolved into the blue midnight,  
and without hesitation, I was drawn in and met you in a warm encounter.  
Your honest words where as white as now,  
I collected my iron feathers and started to move.

Each time you get hurt, you become nicer.  
I just want to protect that smile of yours till the end  
That is my only wish.

My sad memories transcended through time  
The one who will accept them is you the goddess of light.  
What shined that day was the eternal blaze of your heart.  
Ill break away from my darkness, the door to my freedom  
and strong unending future is opening."

And if you guys can figure out what species the family is your prize will be the next chapter. Plz r&r :)!


	2. The Uncaring Bastard

**Okay, one of my reviewers tried to guess what kind of youkai they were, but it's not quite what you think. But if you try to guess again before Chikako says it, you'll win the next chapter. If I had money I would give it to you, but I'm broke. **

**--**

Chikako woke up the next day half expecting to go back Yamazaki's house. Even though Xavier was much of a small pervert, she still liked the little compliments given by him. But alas, it was Monday a day of the week a teenager would loathe to start over after just completing the short weekend off. But education is education and everyone needed it. She put on a short-sleeve blue blouse with a red silk ribbon wrapped around the neck of the seifuku, the school golden crest hidden underneath the flap of the seifuku's collar; a mini blue black and white plaid skirt.

"Oh boy, what another wonderful glorious day at school," she said sarcastically. She stood in front of her dresser mirror in her room, putting on little make-up to brighten up her face. She thought about her hair in an up do fashion.

"_You look 10 times better without it!"_

Or maybe just leave it down for now. She applied her peach lip-gloss and smacked her lips making it even. Satisfied, she picked up her brown latch school bag with the strap and headed out of her room. She ran into the kitchen where her breakfast was already prepared: steamed rice, miso soup, broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki, onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori, and natto; the absolute perfect breakfast. Her ojii-san came in drinking black coffee staring at his ravenous, viciously food-attacking magomusume.

"Chikako-Chan, slow your eating. You're gonna choke on your own fish." Chikako nodded and slowed her pace. Her ojii-san sat on the floor next to her sighing.

"Ojii-san, nani ga arimashita ka?" she mumbled. Her stared at with his weary gray bluish eyes.

"It's you."

"Eh?" What about her made her ojii-san so worried?

"Pretty soon, boys will be banging on the door about you all the time and I won't get to see my pretty little magomusume who always used to think they all had cooties." Chikako blushed and smirked.

"Ojii-san, I'm almost 18, well 17 ¾, now and don't worry I'll always be your little magomusume." She reassured him. He sighed. This girl can still be so happy after losing her parents to the terrible car crash. Five years ago, the family was going on a nice trip to Hawaii for their summer getaway. Chikako was so happy that this was her first trip to the States, she got up and packed extra early before anyone else did. Her parents were proud of their teenager. She was always the upbeat, happy person that would bring joy to anyone.

What they didn't know was the time of their lives was to end abruptly. The drunken man swiveled out from the driver's side and crawled onto the street, completely unharmed, and looking at the disaster he caused. Anxiety crept onto him as sweat rolled down his face. "Oh man, I can't afford a lawyer on this. Gotta go." He crawled away bringing more of the scene to everyone's attentions.

"Hey," somebody pointed to the scratched, smashed red car that once belonged to the Satōs, "there's a young girl in the back of the car, still breathing." The civilians glanced towards the slowly half conscious breathing girl, still grasping on the little life she had. Two volunteers went towards the crash site and quickly but carefully pull her body out. Suddenly, the cars exploded the small debris and fire flying amongst the street. Some people cried; others shook their heads in shame.

"Poor girl, it's a shame what little can happen to us can affect a lot."

(After a hit like that, the crash became an internet sensation, and has been heavily edited for entertainment purposes.) People always say after an experience like that can affect your whole life forever, but Chikako managed to keep a smile on her face cheering up everyone else without worrying about herself.

"_And yet the poor girl still manages to hide the pain after all these years." _Ojii-san looked at her forlornly. Chikako finished her breakfast carrying the finished bowls proceeding to the kitchen. She glanced at the time on the wall.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm late, I'm really late! Bye Ojii-san! See you after work!" she ran to the front door putting on her school shoes, army black gem studded with laces boots, and stumbled out the door. He yelled bye after her and proceeded to his computer to meet more foxy young grandmas. "Oh, yeah," he grinned.

--

She continued running up the steep street hill panting as she reached the top. Man, was she gonna exercise more. She saw her black haired neighbor wearing his all black uniform walking leisurely holding a black…umbrella over his head? She stared into the sky. Not a single cloud up there. Why did he have an umbrella? She ran up to him to greet him with her infamous sunshine smiles.

"Morning, Xavier!" he looked her way and nodded. He noticed she had her hair down and smirked to himself. Chikako briskly walked to keep up his fast pace. Strange, he was walking normally and yet she had to run to stay by his side. "Um, can I ask why you have an umbrella over your head?" Xavier stopped for a minute thinking of something before walking again.

"The sun…it gets in my eyes sometimes."

"Oh, okay." She partially confirmed. They continued walking not saying anything to each other until Chikako started singing a song.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

"You really are a true talented singer, why don't you ever sing live for the world to hear?" the teenage human blushed at the compliment.

"Well, um, I don't think I'm good enough to sing at stage for m-millions of people to hear." She looked at the concrete sidewalk they were on.

"Well then people won't know the real you, not unless you sing for them. You really can sing." Her blush darkened. Why was she affected by all of his kind words that he spoke?

"You're too honest." She said. Xavier averted his eyes towards his destination. He mentally shook his head. _'No, I'm not. I'm sorry Chikako, I wish I could tell you my secret, but I can't. Honesty is a virtue…and I can't tell you the real me.'_

--

"Class, today you will work on a partner project on the human anatomy. And I will assign you the partners so you won't slack off." The class let out a huge groan. Chikako was sitting by the window staring outside wondering how Ryo was doing. She heard from Xavier that he was crying for her today.

"Maybe after work, I could go see Ryo if Mr. Yamazaki is home." The teacher gave her a rubric that had her name and Xavier's name on it. "Oh joy." She said sarcastically. She turned around to where the grinning boy was sitting in the far back and glared at him.

"_This is gonna be fun."_ He thought. The rest of the class day seemed to go by quickly as everyone else complained about the partners they were getting. (I'm gonna fast forward the school day, cause nothing interesting about anything else during this topic.) School had finally ended and the students were edgy to go home. Chikako went to a locker to get her work clothes, when Xavier snuck up behind her.

"Aaah, you big idiot!" she hit him with her school bag. Xavier laughed as he felt the spot where she hit him. "Hmm, for a girl you really hit hard!" he rubbed his stomach. Chikako huffed. She opened her locker and discovered her clothes were missing. And just like Chikako being Chikako, she started freaking out and running in circles.

"OH, MY GOSH!! WHERE'S MY WORK CLOTHES?!! I HAD THEM RIGHT HERE!!! I AM GONNA BE SOO FIRED!! NO I CAN'T BE FIRED, THIS IS MY FIRST JOB!!! WAAA, WHAT AM I GONNA TO DO!! WHAT ABOUT POOR GRAMPS STARVING OUT THERE WITHOUT ANYTHING TO EAT!! OH MAN, OH MAN!!" she felt herself being restrained by two strong hands pulling on her shoulders and into a warm surface. Xavier held her in a tight hug, stroking her hair and whispered softly.

"Calm down, maybe you can explain the situation at work, they'll probably understand." She calmed down a bit. Maybe they would understand. Xavier stared at the open locker and stared at the locker's number. "Hey, what's your locker number?"

"245, why?"

"This is 249." Chikako looked at the number to. A giant sweat drop formed behind Xavier's head and she laughed sheepishly walking over to her correct locker. She opened the unlocked locker and pulled out her clothes.

"Oh yeah, here they are." She chuckled nervously.

"You're hopeless."

--

Xavier had walked Chikako to work with several of people staring up at the sky then at him wondering why he had an umbrella over his head.

"Cosplay." He simply stated and walked away. Cosplay for what anime? Chikako looked at him bewildered.

"But you said because of the sun." Xavier smirked at her little naïve mind.

"Yeah it is because of the sun, but people are too stupid to figure that out and would otherwise tell me to wear glasses or a hat, so I tell them it's Cosplay to avoid suspicion from them so they won't be asking why all the time why I had an umbrella." He was trying to confuse her and it worked.

"Cosplay er…umbrella…glasses?" Xavier nodded happily.

_At Wacdonalds _

Chikako's lip twitch nervously at a guy that was taking a long time ordering his extended list of fast foods, while there was a few people behind him waiting patiently to order. It wasn't busy today, but people were still hungry. She began fidgeting nervously every time he would order for one thing then change it and order something else.

"Oh I think I'll take a—no, no I want that—oh wait maybe that would be good—but my doctor says I have to watch my blood pressure—ooh that looks good and--." Chikako interrupted him.

"Ooh, nice choice number 1 with a number 2; you'll sure see them later." She muttered. Like as fast food restaurants were supposed to be, he got his order and she got his money and moved on to the next customer.

"Hello, welcome to Wacdonalds, how may help you?" Kagome and Inuyasha were the next two people to show next. The raven haired miko warmly smiled at Chikako as the hanyou with a baseball cap looked around the place sniffing around like it was new to him.

"Hi, Chikako how are you doing?"

"Oh my gosh Kagome hi, I am doing well! How are you doing, you look great!" Chikako knew Kagome since middle school when she graduated and has always been the big sister role model for Kagome before Kagome's mom had Souta. 

"Oh I'm doing very well today." She smiled. Chikako stared at the silent half-demon scratching a sticker that was on the counter.

"So who's your boyfriend?" Chikako said slyly whispering to Kagome. Her face heated up as she frantically began waving her hands.

"Oh, no, no he's not my boyfriend; w-we're just friends! His name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha look at the brunette that was smiling happily at him. She said 'hi' and he scoffed looking the other way.

"Inuyasha don't be so rude!" Kagome screeched. Chikako waved her way happily.

"Don't worry about it; I can handle his kind of types like--."

"Konichiwa, Chikako!" Xavier walked in with his devilish smirk.

"Speak of the devil." He jumped over the counter scaring Chikako. "Arrgh, what are you doing here Xavier?!"

"I'm your science partner remember? Hey, I even brought my book home for the first time." He said approaching her. Chikako angrily stomped her foot.

"Are you really enthusiastic about learning, or are you here to annoy me?" He smirked.

"You know the answer to that." He almost said erotically.

"Go. Home. Now!" She growled. Xavier backed up his hands in defense and backed away…to a nearby table and stared at her watching her every move.

She sighed and turned back to the ordering customers, "You guys want anything to eat?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was staring suspiciously at the grinning black haired teen. Kagome drew her attention back to why they here in the first place.

"Oh, four number eights, please."

"Okay, 1308.1285 yen exactly." Kagome gave her the money while she took her meal to go and left with Inuyasha still suspicious about the guy. They both walked outside with Inuyasha tugging Kagome's shirt.

"Kagome, I thought you say there were no more demons living in your era. That Xavier person had a demonic aura around him." Kagome eyes widened in fear; was Inuyasha saying was true?

"Are you sure Inuyasha? He seems like a nice person."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Kagome. I know a demon when I see one. And I'm positive he's demon or at least half. We gotta keep a close eye on him." She nodded her head in response.

--

Xavier and Chikako both confided into his room to work on the project of the human anatomy. Her shift ended about an hour ago so she decided to study at his house. Ryo was sleep in his bed after being left home by himself the entire which freaked out Chikako who yelled at Xavier for leaving his brother home.

"Don't blame me! It's my father who left him by himself! He's an uncaring cold bastard!" Chikako shocked, calm herself down with the situation. She fed Ryo, changed, and did everything a nurturing mother would do. Then they settled in his room starting the project. Chikako was trying so hard to get the information into her head but the earlier subject kept nagging at her. She looked over at Xavier who had his head upside down covering by his science book, his back resting on the bed.

She crawled over to Xavier and lifted the book from his head. He was wide awake and bored.

"Hey."

"'Sup." She frowned at him.

"What are we gonna do about Ryo? I mean we can't leave him home by himself." Xavier shrugged.

"Why don't you ask the asshole? Maybe he can pull a parental figure out from his ass." He said sarcastically. Chikako looked like she was about to cry.

"I mean it. Maybe your father doesn't have time to take care of Ryo 24/7, or something." He sat up facing her worried eyes. _"Trust me, he has all the time in the world and doesn't give two shits about us." _

"Well, what do you want us to do? We're only teenagers; we have to go to school. We can't watch him all the time." She pondered for a moment.

"Maybe we can take him to school?" He stared at her like she was on that cuckoo stuff.

"I should knock you upside the head for even suggesting that. Do you know what people are gonna say when we bring a baby to school?" Chikako knocked herself on her head instead.

"Well maybe we can hire a nanny—no, no, no. *snaps* I got it! Maybe gramps can watch over him during the day!" she exclaimed happily. Xavier looked at her puzzled.

"Who's gramps?"

"My grandfather that I live with." "Oh. Ya think he'll mind having a brat with him?" Chikako shook her head. "Oh, he loves kids!" She grinned. Xavier smirked as he unexpectedly pounced onto Chikako knocking both of them down to his plushy black carpet.

"H-hey, what are you doing!" she said trying to push the heavy black teenager of her person. Xavier grinned as their noses came in contact.

"Maybe we can make our own kids—right here, right now." He moaned erotically. Chikako's face was the reddest it had ever been in her entire life. She again tried pushing the heavy boy off, but he didn't budge he only move closer until the two finally touch.

"Get off me you fat boy!" she angered. He shook his head 'uh, uh' and leaned closer to her neck. Her neck. Now, why always the neck? He suckled on her soft creamy skin, licking up and down and nibbled on her earlobe. He bared his fangs and run it up and down her milk skin. He ran a hand up her shirt feeling her warm soft skin, and tugged at the bra she was wearing. Chikako was on the verge to crying, something she stop doing when she was fifteen. Xavier stopped his sexual arousal and stared at the now crying teen.

"I was only kidding." He whispered. Chikako continued crying.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she blubbered. Xavier, ashamed, got off the girl and stood up letting the girl cry. He was only cockteasing her, male vice versa. He wanted to comfort her but he thought that would make it worse. She ceased her blubbering a bit and stood up picking her stuff and heading towards his door.

"I'm leaving." "Wait!" Xavier called after her but only made her increased her speed and barged out the front door. He sighed as he plopped onto his bed and hit himself upside the head for acting so stupid about what he was doing to her. A dark shadow emerged from his wall as he knew the one and only person he hated.

"What do you want father?" The Sesshomaru like, aging, red eyed man filled with hate and torrent came forward with the destroyer eyes of the devil. He mouth formed into an amusing smile as he stared at his son with pure enjoyment.

"You still chase after the girl who obviously doesn't want you and you still can't give up and instead you try and force her to have sex with you." Xavier continued staring at ceiling, hoping his father would leave. "You condemn yourself so low to these vile, ugly, mortals. You are a much disgrace to me and our family!" Xavier bounced up.

"What family father?! Haven't you noticed that there aren't a lot of us left on this earth, huh?!! These 'mortals' you hate so much can actually help us regenerate our species and yet you still refuse!"

"Mortals are the main reason why we are dying. They killed us at every turn they could get. And you still want to mate with one?!! I was ashamed when I met your mother, I am never gonna have that mistake repeated again. I am going to report to the head council." He turned away from his 'disgusting' son and went through the walls. But before he could leave he said one more thing:

"It's a shame I haven't killed you yet and rid your mortal side."

Xavier scoffed and said, "The saying goes for you too, 'oyaji'." He left. Out of Xavier's sight…for now.

--

Ah the end of this chapter, pretty long, but the end. So people please try and guess the species before I can type it. And the J-j-j-japanese school is now in session.

Seifuku: Sailor uniform

Tamagoyaki: rolled omelet

Onsen tamago: eggs cooked in hot springs  
Natto: fermented soy beans

Nori: dried seaweed

Ojii-san: formal for grandpa, well I kinda said it in the story anyway

Magomusume: formal for granddaughter

"Ojii-san, nani ga arimashita ka?": "Grandpa, what's wrong?" or "Grandpa, what happened?"

Konichiwa: Hello_  
_1308.1285 yen: $14.98 U.S. dollars (I'm not sure if that's the entirely correct amount.)

Oyaji: offensive slang word for father


	3. He who hath conceived within

**And so I'm back…I hope everyone had a great (or at least) Thanksgiving, like me and everyone's wishes fulfilled or something………so here's chapter 3! **

Chikako walked home that night in the mist of shrouded darkness. Her face was still burning hot red tomato. How often do you see some random guy pouncing on you and cockteasing? She felt the side of her neck where his fangs scraped her skin. It was a bit pink but…

"His teeth kinda hurt a bit…" she smoothed her neck. _"I hadn't had a vicarious thrill since, well forever. Oh, what am I saying?! He shouldn't have surprise me like that!"_ Her face even burned more as she tried to shake out the dirty thoughts that were forming in her head. The street lights gave an eerie glow and the murky shadows of night shivered down Chikako's back.

"M-maybe I should've stayed back at the Yamazaki's." She could've sworn she heard someone's footsteps following her. Chikako tried to regain composure without freaking out from the unknown. This time she was positive she heard a person's footsteps, running after her. Chikako's heart started to beat faster as she ran to the middle of nowhere.

Then several of footsteps then started to drum in rhythm chasing the young teen. Chikako was almost ready to cry as she heard voices from the people chasing her. She ignored them. Home, was the first thing on her mind as she race losing herself in the deep darkness where she thought there were no one to bring her to safety.

Rain. Why now, she thought desperately. The gang was still chasing her like on a high speed chase. They kept approaching nearer and nearer, Chikako almost slipped in the watery street.

"Hey, where ya going honey, we just wanna talk to ya!" one man chuckled. Chikako continued running, hot tears streaming down her pale face. Somebody please help me! Anybody, please, she thought frantically. One guy came around from nowhere and blocked her making her skid to a stop. She turned to her left into an alleyway……big mistake. Two guys were there leaned up against the wall, smirking at her terrified face shining from the moon. The other three, including the big guy that stopped her, walked up behind her. The supposed leader walked up to the girl now restrained by the leaning guys.

"Aw come on now sweetheart don't cry, it's only gonna hurt for a little bit." He smirked as he put his dirty hand on her tear soaked cheek. He called his friend to toss him a knife making Chikako's eyes widen and cry. "Now," he whispered dangerously into her ear, "we can do this the easy way, or we can do it my way." He gleam the object into her face.

Chikako tears turned into giant waterfalls. He grinned. He placed his grimy hand on her seifuku's skirt trying to pull it off but jerked back when Chikako started to scream and cry, kicking and jerking her legs in a swinging motion to a let at least kick some crap out of him.

The leaning guys only let go their grip on the resisting girl and stood behind him giving the leader room to the girl. The leader angrily slapped her face and then made several slashes across her chest and stomach area, the torn pieces of the shirt and blood fell gently into the rain stricken ground.

Chikako whimpered in pain as he snaked his hand up her skirt tugging at her underwear. She tried screaming again, this time Xavier's name, only to be forcibly yanked by the hair and smashed by the metallic pipes that hung behind her. Her head was slightly bleeding but she was still half conscious. He pulled her hair and pushed her closer to him. His piercing smirking green eyes scared the life out of her blue aquatic ones. He tried again to run a hand up again to her skirt, she didn't resist. _"He's not coming…Xavier's not coming for me." _

"Hey!" the sound of punch ranged into the pounding rain night. Then came a barrage of several of more punches, but the leader ignore them as he began pinching and suckling her rosemary and vanilla scented skin. He was then jerked back and punched square jaw in the face. He threw Chikako against the wall and he held his broken jaw and started fighting with the perpetrator. The last thing Chikako remembered was a glaring flash of red before giving way to consciousness.

--

Darkness. That's all she could see. Pain. That's all she could feel. Voices. That's all she could hear. But they weren't the same voices from the guys before. They were two voices…one voice that were familiar to her and the other she could not make of. The voices were arguing, arguing about something, something like jewel shards? The unknown then started retorting something about her, something about her sleeping for several hours. Was she not supposed to sleep? If felt good for her body.

"Well, fine go find something else to do. Knock yourself out. You don't have to stay here."

She then felt something wet and cool lie against her forehead. That felt good. Her body tried to regain strength on its own, but the mind still wanted to sleep. But alas she could not get the glorious sleep she wanted as the two differentiated voices started to bicker once more.

"Kagome, Inuyasha please stop fighting the poor girl's trying to sleep."

A soft motherly like voice tore through the argument. She placed her warm hands around Chikako's face, checking her body temperature to regain its composure. That voice and Kagome's, Kagome's mother…and was that Inuyasha? She had really never truly heard him speak, but she was positive that one and only voice belong to him.

Chikako never liked it when people would worry about her; it always made her feel like she was always a needy person. She picked whatever strength that was galvanizing in her and sat up looking at the surprised faces of her saviors. Inuyasha was the main one she stared at. She had never really stared at him long enough to get his full description. Flowing white hair, golden eyes, pointy teeth, long fingernails, but really captured her attention was his hat. Did he always wear that hat or was he having a bad hair day or something?

She shake that suggestion out of her head and felt her skull, the bandages were wrapped nicely stopping the blood flow, nothing to serious for the hospital care. She noticed she was wearing one of Kagome's black shirt and a red skirt. She lifted up her shirt, Inuyasha turning around of course, then her hands glided towards to her chest and stomach, touching in an effleurage motion; they too were just minor bandaged injuries, they hurt a lot, but nothing too serious.

Mrs. Higurashi gently grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Chikako, dear, you shouldn't be moving so much. Consider yourself lucky he didn't do any more critical damage to you." She smiled warmly. Chikako stared sadly in her blanketed lap. _"Yeah, consider myself lucky."_

Kagome look intently at her with unwavering eyes of remorse. In her life of knowing Chikako, never had she seen this major kind of emotion come from her. Well, it made sense for her to feel sad now, but there was something more than her almost getting… Striding over to her side on the couch, Kagome had a stricken expression on her face.

"Chikako, are you okay?" The brunette continued staring at blue fabric, grasping it. Panic raced through her mind. Her eyes grew big then shut tight. She then started to shake her head vigorously, catching everyone's attention.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" she repeated. Kagome looked at her mom for support. Mrs. Higurashi tried to comfort the vivacious girl, but she continued her rant.

"Please Chikako, stop! What's wrong?" The girl then shouted and bounced around like an energetic child yanking away from the elder woman's grasp. The girl grabbed her head and jumped off the couch rolling around in a fetal position.

"Maybe she's having flashbacks from it." Kagome stared at her mom. Mrs. Higurashi shrugged. Maybe it was that.

"_Why?! What's happening to me?!" _Hot tears were forming at her sides. Inuyasha was glancing at Kagome who was trying to help her friend up, recoiling when Chikako almost kicked her away. _"WHY?!!" _

--

Right jab. Left. Claw stab. Xavier received every blow his father was impacting onto him. He had several bruises around his chest and one claw swipe on his cheek. But that didn't stop him for managing a blow on his old man.

"Heh. Why don't you ever give up? We've been going at it for hours. It'll be simpler now to kill you. You're never gonna win!" Xavier threw a nearby house plant at him but the old man dodged picking up his son and throwing him against the wall harshly. Xavier turned over coughing up blood slowly trying to get only to be kicked down from his father. "Wasting precious blood…how sickening!" he kicked him again in his ribcage, Xavier cringing in pain.

"Stop it! Make it go away! Stop hurting me!" Chikako held her sides wincing from a nonexistent force striking her down.

"Destitute half-breed…wasteful, useless, disreputable excuse for a…"

"Stop it, please!" Chikako cried. Inuyasha and Kagome were really worried now. What the hell was happening?

"Lowly…!" He kicked harder.

"Please stop!" Chikako screamed to no one.

"…half demonic…!" Xavier's eyes were flashing from crimson red to solidity complete black, the white of his eyes starting to fill red as each kick from his father shed.

"I'm begging you to stop this please!!!!" Chikako on all four retorted hoarsely at the tatami.

"…vampire." The sound of his voice echoed through the room, Xavier's new demeanor began to pulsate as his father took a step back watching his son take form of his ultimate demonic side.

"_No!" _Chikako's eyes widened in crucial fear; she clutched her heart where the pain was numbing and had started causing her panic attacks. It seemed like everything else around her was gone; eternal darkness enveloping around her. No, this can't be happening! She struggled to stand on her two feet ignoring the sharp pain that course through her veins and ran towards the door. Inuyasha blocked her way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he held the struggling girl's arms and legs that were trying to get him out the way. Chikako continued screaming and crying, the hot tears that poured from her eyes were from obvious pain. But with injuries like that a human can bear it, something else is up, he thought.

"Chikako calm down! We're trying to help you!" Kagome came over to help the hanyou.

"Let me go! Let me go! The pain it hurts! It's hurting him! Let…me…go!!!" she snarled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's restraints only tightened. He could've sworn he saw a small flash of red in her deep blue eyes. Chikako calmed down a bit, seeing there's no use to fight against him. Her body stayed limped as Inuyasha loosen his grip. Chikako slid down to the ground and rested her head against the bare white wall next to the door.

"Why won't you let me go?" She now stared at the black haired miko.

"Well, we're trying to help you." Chikako cringed in pain and retorted.

"I don't need help! Xavier's in trouble!"

_--_

Black wings spread in his back, half the size of both his arms length; jagged purplish marks scarred onto his once pale ethereal face. His fangs and claws elongated, and underneath his school's uniform an ancient reddish scripture marked both on his chest and back. His father smirked at his appearance.

"My son, you have made me so proud!" His now transformed son now lunged at him swiping his claws back and forth trying to land one on his excessively quick father. As usual, he dodged and dodged at his son's anticipating combat skills. Auspiciously, Xavier smashed Mr. Yamazaki's face in and breathed heavily waiting for the elder vampire to get up. Mr. Yamazaki irately wiped the blood from his face and went to attack/swipe his son.

Xavier dodged and counterattacked him knocking him back on the floor. The elder vampire then conceived black wings and flew to again attack his son. Xavier did the same and, for some strange reason, a dark reddish aura formed around his claws giving him an invulnerable feeling. He punched his father giving him a scarring mark. Mr. Yamazaki collided with the table island in the kitchen. He felt his demonic powers course through him; he longed for his demonic powers to return to him after centuries living in a world with these accursed humans.

But instead of waiting from them to wholly return, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a browning 9x19mm hi-power or Grande Puissance pointing it at his son.

"Really father? Even I know you wouldn't stoop so low into using man made guns." Xavier growled. His father smirked.

"I'm amazed myself how these humans created this scrap of metal into destroying themselves, how grand." He ignored his son. He shot several times missing every time Xavier evaded the bullet crushing death. Ryo cried himself to sleep several times hearing the panging sounds racketed each other downstairs.

--

Kagome froze. What was she talking about? "Um, Chikako are you sure?" The brunette directed her attention back to the wall. She calmly responded to the miko.

"I can feel it." Mrs. Higurashi took a step forward, a worried expression written on her face. Chikako shook her head angrily and snapped at Kagome. The pain throbbing in her head would not cease and she cried a bit more.

"Why won't you believe me?! Why won't you let me go help him?!" she stood up.

"I never said I didn't believe you, all I said was, are you sure he's in trouble?!" she retorted. Her mother placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder. "Kagome, dear, please stop shouting. You're only hurting her more. "Mrs. Higurashi eyes went to glance over at the brunette, but she was already gone.

The door swung opened and the frantic brunette made a mad dash for the long cemented stairs. "Wait!" Kagome called after her. She rode on Inuyasha and they both leaped out of there into the pounding downpour.

Chikako ran down the flight the flight, her insides flaming in pain but she didn't care. She raced through the murky streets of the suburban neighborhood, her wet hair flopping and sticking to her neck all around the place, crossing through the thick forest that led a pathway to the Yamazaki's house. Then she heard it, that horrible sound… _"No, please don't!" _

--

Xavier groaned. His father had shot him in the right shoulder. He grimaced as he tried to stop the blood flow standing up as he father reloaded his gun with his last and final bullet. He was trying to aim for his heart.

"You just won't die, do you?" he smirked at his fully demonic son. Xavier still had that bloodlust look in his eyes and would die after taking down his father with him to Hell.

"W-why can't you accept the way I am?! Why the hell do you treat me this way?!" His father snapped the thing on and frowned at him.

"I told you before; I hate humans. And if killing my own son is a way to remove his human side, then by the Seventh Hell I'll do it. Sayonara, musuko." Xavier snarled. (Imagine this part slow motion.) The bullet slowly whizzed past the main door heading straightforward…

"Nooo, Xavier!" Chikako barged through the open door and landed into Xavier's arms letting the bullet plunged into the back of her left shoulder where her lungs were. Chikako screamed and cried hoarsely, but never let go of Xavier. Xavier's father smirked. "Even better, it's like killing two birds with one stone." Xavier blinked back his normal red eyes when he noticed Chikako in front of him screaming and crying her life out. He then noticed the bullet hole and blood spilling out of her.

He growled as he seen the bastard walking away from the scene. "You'll pay for this, you'll pay!!!"

"Until, next time." He replied transforming into a bat and flying out a broken window. Xavier looked at the now silent girl, both of them kneeling down on the ground puddle by their own blood. His heart panicked. Was she dead?! Xavier looked at her face. It was pale, her eyes a complete blue almost lifeless, her breathing in slow contractions, but she was still alive. Xavier closed his eyes and sighed in relieve. "I know what to do…" he bared his fangs closing in on her neck--.

"Chikako!" Kagome screamed in horror. Inuyasha brought out Tetsusaiga pointing it at the vampire.

"I knew it Kagome!" Xavier looked puzzled at the two.

"Who are you?" he said holding Chikako protectively. Inuyasha growled as Kagome stood by him whether to decide to get Chikako or Inuyasha will do it.

"Doesn't matter, let go of the girl before I kill you." Such bloody vulgar threats today, huh Xavier thought. A sudden cry ranged through the walls of upstairs. Xavier slowly stood up with Chikako in his arms. "What the hell is that noise?" Inuyasha growled.

"R-Ryo." Chikako said weakly. The baby continued its wailing as Chikako went to slowly aid Ryo's need. Xavier stopped her, hugging her a bit without hurting her.

"No, you need to go to the hospital and worry about yourself." He whispered softly. Chikako nodded slowly.

"Take me to the hospital please." He nodded. He held her bridal style careful to not touch the wound, as she passed out unconsciously. With matters of minutes left he had to hurry to the hospital but no need to worry about his demonic speed. The only things stopping him were the two time travelers in front of him.

"If you mind, I would like to take her to the hospital." Inuyasha growled, but Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. He placed his Tetsusaiga, glaring daggers at him.

"Just this once, we'll let you." He nodded. But before he could actually leave he asked Kagome one more thing.

"Oh, and could you also bring Ryo for me Chikako will really appreciate it much." He dashed off at a demonic speed without hearing Kagome's answer, running through the raining night.

Sorry I haven't updated daily like I wanted. I got sick, on THANKSGIVING! But I promise I haven't stopped writing and will continue with this story or the others when I can.

Sayonara: Goodbye forever

Musuko: son


End file.
